bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takashi Dragonway
Appearance Many people have contributed Takashi's appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks though some can compare his looks to that of a delinquent. He is a near-splitting image of his father as he has inherited his jet black hair though lacks the gold bangs and features that appear handsome. His hair is naturally messy and typically features a fringe on the right side which partially covers his right eye; when wet, however, it is pushed down with loose bangs covering his forehead and front bangs framing his face while the back goes to the middle of his neck. However, his silvery-gray eyes are identical to that of his mother. Takashi is rather tall as he stands at 6'2" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His lightly tan skin is described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. It is noted by several people and hinted at through reactions that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, that makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him A73a5392b0b17a1efa7cc0913fc1f029.jpg Ef0a62c41a43630a65a8c179940949f7.png A8728b7eb52fec6e95dcde2edb7372fe0cfa3388 hq.jpg|Takashi with his hair down CoordinatedNarrowBandicoot-small.gif|Takashi's threatening appearance Apparel Unknown.jpeg 3e841a39375c4a3a0a189d73b39588a0.jpg 4fe09ed97be2a85c2c1cab421046e3f5.jpg 14ef1747a25863aec6fb4afd28a7d463--pinterest-haikyuu.jpg Daddy kuroo tetsurou x mommy reader p a t e r by writingforpleasure-d7tnllv.jpg 1519637a54da4dad710736e56c717c31.jpg Untitled by happyelyse-dbv757k.jpg Tumblr pkx5xcsEwK1v5fsx7o8 1280.png Personality Takashi has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on by the other nobles. This also applies to perverted situations: . He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Takashi is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. He is often described by many as a paragon of courage and toughness that refuses to let himself be intimidated by anyone or anything while being able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Takashi has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge, even going as far as to admitting it being the main reason why he even bothered invading Nazarick, while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak such as when he expressed his disappointment after defeating all the Floor Guardians. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. While it is often downplayed, he has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. His perversion is also evident by the fact that he has no problem with the idea of having a relationship with multiple women and rather enjoys it though he doesn't let it get to his head. This often earns him a scolding from though other girls don't mind and often go along with it. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restrain and respect to the woman who act lecherously around him. He also knows when to draw the line as he refused to have sex with when she felt pressured to, stating that it was something that should happen only when she was ready. Much to many people's embarrassment, Takashi has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general as he started getting undressed in front of others while displaying confusion at . He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Takashi has shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with the girls, his family and friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that are in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous 0446088a3433fb001b4a8fac129631d9.jpg History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities * Superhuman Strength: * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Speed: ** High-Speed Movement: By pulling on the soul of the concrete, air or ground beneath his feet, he is able to increase the height of his jumps and his speed further * Spiritual Awareness: * Immense Spiritual Power: * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: * Expert Swordsman: Fullbring Shinigami Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Enhanced Stamina: Incredible Durability: Immense Pain Tolerance: Master Swordsman: Shunpo Expert: Hakuda Master: Zanpakutō In its initial sealed form, Takashi's Zanpakutō resembles a typical katana with the majority of the blade featuring a jet black color scheme with a steel silver edge and a red ribbon tied around the base. The red tsuba edges expands out into miniature spikes with the hand being red but'' covered by a black Tsuka-ito that exposes diamond-shaped sections of the handle. ' : * '''Shikai Special Ability: Bakai: * Bakai Special Ability: Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Takashi's Hollow Mask is considered to be unique in appearance as it is more helmet-like when compared to the regular masks of other Visored. It features a fearsome design with red markings that covers both his entire face and the top of his head. On the front of the mask are four eye slits with two above the other, which enhances his inhuman appearance. The slits are black and red inside. The way Takashi typically dons his mask is by holding his hands apart so there's a gap between them and filling that empty space with Reiatsu which takes on a spectral form of a helmet before pulling it over his head in which the spiritual power solidifies to take on the appearance of his mask. * Power Augmentation: ** Enhanced Spiritual Power: ** Enhanced Strength: ** Enhanced Speed: ** Enhanced Durability: ** Enhanced Endurance: ** Cero: Hollowfied Form: * Power Augmentation: ** Enhanced Spiritual Power: Hollowfied Second Form: * Power Augmentation: ** Enhanced Spiritual Power: Hollowfied Final Form: * Power Augmentation: ** Enhanced Spiritual Power: * Mask Regeneration: Takashi is capable of repairing damage inflicted onto his mask provided that he has enough spiritual power to do so. * Hollow Combat: Rwby raven s helmet by koraxes765-dcgpwtk.jpg|Takashi's Hollow Mask Hollow dragon 2 by darkhunter92-d3jgfxd.jpg Hollow dragon by darkhunter92-d3egj4g.jpg Holow dragon the first by darkhunter92-d3ddgy3.jpg Equipment Quotes Trivia * Takashi's appearance is based on Tetsurou Kuroo from Haikyuu!! * Takashi is half-Japanese on his father's side and half-American on his mother's side. * According to many others, Takashi has a subtle accent * His favorite food is Sushi and Dango as he would often eat the two on a daily basis Category:Male Characters Category:Visored Category:Fullbringer Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Hybrid